Fate
by Wendy402
Summary: Something was missing in Hiyori. Memories of her friends; especially that one god. Yato is deeply hurt and fears that she will never remember him. When she does remember him, though, he decides to take a giant leap in their relationship.
1. She Forgot

**Completely addicted to this anime/manga. Waiting patiently for chapter 32 to come out. In times like this, I wish I could read Japanese!**

* * *

_He kissed me..._

Hiyori sighed deeply.

Ever since she went to Capyper Land with her friends and Fujisaki's friends, she couldn't face him properly.

She touched her lips.

_It was her first kiss._

Fujisaki-san was nice and friendly, a real prince charming.

_However..._

This isn't what she want. She _yearned_ for someone else.

Who was it?

_What?_

There was a name; an image of a person just a second ago in her mind. She could almost say it but, she couldn't remember.

Deciding to go outside and get some fresh air, she walked aimlessly around the city.

_A shrine..._

Unconsciously, she took out 5 yuan and prayed to a god.

A god named Yato.

Yatogami.

_Huh?_

What was she doing here again? Shaking her head, she stood up and giggled at herself.

"YO!" That achingly familiar voice...

Hiyori whipped around, searching for the owner of that rich, smooth voice.

_No one?_

Yato stood there, hands in his pockets, waiting for Hiyori to react to his greeting.

She turned around and he grinned at her.

Hiyori looked around, but then turned back and started walking again.

Fear crept into his heart.

_Can't she see me? _

_Cou—Could it be that...?_

"Oi, Hiyori!" His eyes showed horror but he forced himself to smile.

Turning around again, Hiyori looked at the empty spot behind her.

"What is this? Some kind of prank?" She huffed angrily, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she knows that voice.

Hiyori glanced one last time at the spot where she thought she heard someone's voice, and then walked away.

Yato stood completely frozen.

_She forgot._

He stared at the spot where Hiyori was standing just a few minutes ago.

Tears brimmed his eyes.

"Y-You promised. You promised you wouldn't forget." Yato muttered, tears rolling down his cold cheeks.

"You promised. You promised. You promised." He chanted over and over again.

* * *

Hiyori laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I _know_ I heard that voice before." She muttered to herself.

She closed her eyes and thought.

_Blue._

Her eyes snapped open.

Sitting up, she started sweating.

Clutching her face, she tried harder.

_Ice blue eyes..._

Hiyori felt like crying.

Whose eyes were those?

She wept softly. Those eyes...those eyes showed such tenderness.

Gentle yet fierce.

She knew those eyes...she's seen them before...

She continued crying until exhaustion hit her.

Hiyori fell asleep thinking of those beautiful ice blue eyes.

* * *

Daikoku had told Yukine to buy some groceries when he saw a familiar face.

"Y-Yato! You're back!" Yukine exclaimed, meeting the god just standing there in the middle of the streets.

Yato didn't say anything.

His head was down making it impossible to see his eyes.

Yukine didn't really understand what happened, but he felt like Yato had to explain where he was for the past month and a half.

* * *

"We're back!" Yukine called.

"We're...?" Kofuku and Daikoku asked, staring at each other.

Successfully dragging Yato into the house, Yukine knelt onto the floor panting.

"Man this guy won't even move an inch. I practically had to carry him." Yukine muttered darkly.

"YATTY~!" Kofuku squealed and jumped onto him, giving Yato a bear hug.

Yato didn't even budge and continued to look down.

"Hm?" Kofuku asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yo, Yato. What the hell is your problem?" Daikoku asked, glaring at the man.

Yato silently stood up and uttered.

"I'm tired. Good night." Then he walked up the stairs in a zombie trance.

"Good night? It's only the afternoon..." Kofuku stated putting a finger under her chin in a thoughtful pose.

"Gosh..." Yukine mumbled and went up after him.

Yukine found Yato wrapped up tightly in the blankets.

"Yato?" Yukine asked, shaking him slightly.

The god budged slightly, but did not answer.

"Oi, quit that already. What's wrong?" Yukine asked, shaking Yato a little harder.

"...yori..."

"Huh?" Yukine leaned in closer.

"Hiyori forgot about me." Yato mumbled quietly.

"What?" Yukine asked, still not able to clearly hear him.

_"Hiyori forgot about me!_" Yato pushed off the covers violently and yelled.

Tears streamed down his face, shocking Yukine.

"B-But she—"

"She promised she wouldn't! She swore!" Yato cried.

Yukine sat there frozen, not knowing what to do or say as Yato continued crying.

Gripped his hair hard, Yato screamed her name over and over again.

"The hell is going on up there!?" Daikoku stomped up stairs and slammed open the door. Kofuku peeked in behind him.

Yukine looked at them, tears in _his_ eyes too.

"Hiyori...Hiyori...she...she forgot about Yato."

Silence enveloped the trio for a second, only the harsh cries of Yato were heard.

"Mou, Yatty-chan. It's gonna be alright. She's gonna remember you." Kofuku said comfortingly and hugged the god.

However, all Yato wanted was for _her_ to hug him.

* * *

Hiyori rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Sitting up on her bed, she stretched and then went to the bathroom to clean herself.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she felt like something was missing.

_Something long and fluffy._

She turned around in multiple circles, trying to look at where she thinks a tail was.

A tail?

_No...it was a cord..._

Dizziness hit her.

"Huh?" Hiyori muttered. What was she doing again?

She kept thinking about what she was doing just a moment ago, but shook it off.

After changing into a hoodie and jeans, she wrote a little note to her parents saying she went out with her friends.

It was a cool and sunny Saturday.

However it seemed like a dark rain cloud was following Hiyori around.

Her heart ached.

It felt like she forgot something very, very important to her.

An important person.

"Huh?" Someone had grabbed her hand.

_I know this person._

"Hiyori. Did you really forget me?" Yato whispered.

"I...I..." She was so sure she knew him. This person...

Yato stared straight at her.

Her heart skipped a beat.

_Ice blue eyes..._

* * *

It felt like his world had shattered.

What was his reason for coming back?

He couldn't take it anymore.

Yato wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Then it hit her.

_This smell..._

_It's my favorite smell._

"Yato..."

Yato pulled away quickly, staring into her pale red eyes.

Hiyori beamed at him.

"Yato! You're back!" She exclaimed happily and then jumped on him, giving him a warm hug.

Tears welled up in his eyes again.

He buried his head in her neck.

_She remembers..._

* * *

**Yay! Might not update that soon because I still have another story that I have to continue. However, I may update this sooner if I get lots of reviews! :P Hope you guys like it!**_  
_

**R&R!**


	2. Yatori

**Sorrrrryyyyyyy for the late update. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Hiyori-chan!" Fujisaki called.

Hiyori quickly turned on her heals and ran.

She just couldn't face him properly, ever since Capyper Land.

Fujisaki looked at her apologetically and longingly.

He wasn't sure how she felt about him, but he wished they could be friends again.

* * *

"The hell?" Yato growled at the scene.

"What?" Yukine asked, yawning.

"What happened between those two? I mean I was only away for a month. What exactly did I miss?" Yato cried, rolling around on the floor.

"I don't know. Go ask her." Yukine yawned again and stood up.

"Let's go back already."

Yato pouted and thrashed as Yukine dragged him back to Kofuku's place.

* * *

"Hello!" Hiyori called as she stepped into Kofuku's house.

"Oh, it's Hiyorin!" Kofuku squealed and then jumped on her, giving Hiyori a big huge.

"Hello, Kofuku-san. Hm? Where's Yato?" Hiyori asked, seeing only the three.

"He's upstairs rolling around like a baby." Yukine answered, clearly annoyed at his master.

Hiyori chuckled a little, before sitting down with the rest of them.

"Ne, ne..." Kofuku started, inching closer to Hiyori.

"Hm?" Hiyori asked, turning towards her.

"You know...Yato-chan has been upset ever since he came back. Maybe something happened to him..." Kofuku trailed off, paying close attention to her expression.

Hiyori went from happy to extremely concerned.

Seeing this, Kofuku squealed in delight.

"HIYORIN-CHAN'S IN _LOVE!"_

"I—Wha—" Hiyori turned scarlet as she tried to explain.

A loud bang was heard upstairs.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Yato hollered as he ran down the stairs, three at a time.

Kofuku giggled at his reaction.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Hiyori exclaimed, waving her hands frantically.

Yato narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

"IT'S THAT GUY, RIGHT? THE ONE THAT CALLED YOU AT SCHOOL? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Yato screamed.

"What? You mean Fujisaki-san?" Hiyori asked, covering her ears so that she doesn't go deaf.

"YES, THAT FREAKING DUDE." Yato exclaimed, literally rolling on the floor.

"Yato would you quit it already? You're gonna get us all deaf." Daikoku scolded, hitting him hard in the head.

"BUT—BUT—SHE—HIYORI'S IN LOVE!" Yato cried.

"So?" Yukine butted in, flipping a textbook, his expression clearly annoyed.

Yato went silent for a while.

"So...So..." He couldn't find a reason.

Hiyori was in love, so?

"Well, she—she made a wish to be with us more so...so she has to keep that promise! She can't just go falling in love and then leaving us behind! She'll forget about us sooner or later and—"

"Hold it right there!" Hiyori banged on the table.

"I will _not_ forget you! I promised, didn't I? Who said I'm...in...l-love anyway!?" She demanded, her cheeks were painted rose red in her last words.

"Hmm...But Hiyorin _is_ in love. Ne, have you given your first kiss yet?" Kofuku asked, smiling sweetly at Hiyori.

Hiyori turned crimson because, she indeed, _has _given her first kiss.

She stayed silent, not know how to answer.

Seeing her blush a deeper shade of red, Yato cried in horror.

_"YOU GAVE YOUR FIRST KISS AWAY!?"_ Yato screeched.

Hiyori grabbed Yato's wrist and dragged him outside.

"Yato, will you please calm down!" Hiyori pleaded, scared that his blood pressure would go too high.

"BUT—BUT—YOU—YOUR FIRST KISS—"

"Yes...I gave my first kiss away..." Hiyori whispered, staring at her shoes.

Yato grew silent, and she could feel his intense stare.

It felt like he would almost faint.

"Who?" He was only able to choke out a word because if he said any more, he might break down crying.

"To..." Hiyori took a deep breath.

"Fujisaki-san." She mumbled, hoping Yato didn't hear.

But he did.

And he freaked out.

"W-H-A-T!?" He hollered, practically pulling his hair out.

"Shh...please Yato, calm down." Hiyori soothed the deranged god.

When Yato finally shut up, Hiyori explained to him what happened.

"That's why I've been avoiding him ever since." Hiyori finished, steeling a glance at him.

Yato had his head down, his bangs covering his eyes, making his expression unreadable.

"Yato?"

"So you're telling me you went to Capyper Land without me." Yato started, unmoving.

"Yes..." Hiyori answered slowly, nodding her head.

"Also, that he kissed you while your guard was down." Hiyori nodded again.

This time, Yato nodded.

"I'm going to kill him." Hiyori knew he wasn't kidding.

Yato had a deadly aura and she still couldn't see his expression.

"Yato! I mean I didn't return the kiss or any—"

Hiyori found herself pinned onto the wall.

"Yato?" She squeaked, as she stared into his beautiful eyes.

_He's so close and he smells so good!_

It happened so fast, but when she gained consciousness again, his lips were on hers.

His lips were strong and fierce, breaking down all her barriers.

_It feels so good!_

Hiyori was going dizzy from the sensation.

His burning lips on hers, demanding her to surrender to him.

Her arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around his neck and Hiyori closed her eyes, responding.

Yato groaned, she was so sweet.

When they finally broke apart, Hiyori panted lightly.

They both had a scarlet taint on their cheeks.

Silence engulfed them, neither one looking at each other.

Hiyori wondered if she should just make an excuse to leave and then forget this ever happened.

Yato cleared his throat.

"Hiyori..." Hearing her name, she looked up hesitantly at him.

"I...I-I love you!" He yelled, his cheeks redder than ever.

Hiyori stifled a giggle as she looked at his red face.

"Me too." She whispered, taking a step closer.

He stared at her for a second, processing her words.

Yato hugged her, squeezing all the air out of her.

"Y-Yato!" She coughed out.

"Gomen, gomen." Yato said, rubbing his head.

Hiyori took a few seconds to regain her breath.

Yato took her hand.

"I'm gonna brag to everyone that I have an amazing girlfriend!" Yato cheered, swinging their hands.

"G-girlfriend? Who said we were...?" Hiyori stuttered, blushing harder.

Yato stopped, turning to her with a tear stained face.

"Y-you don't want to be my g-girlfriend?" Yato sniffed.

"No, no! T-that's not what I meant! I just—"

"Well then, that means we're dating." Yato said simply.

Yato stomped to the living room and held their intwined hands high in the air proudly.

"Hiyori's my girlfriend now!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

Yukine and Daikoku nearly chocked on their tea.

"NO WAY!" They screamed, begging Hiyori to tell them it's not true.

"W-we are..." Hiyori confirmed shyly.

"Yatori is so cute!" Kofuku said, clapping her hands together happily.

"I bet a week." Yukine said.

"I give them a month." Daikoku replied.

"Are you guys seriously _betting _on us!?" Yato yelled angrily.

**ONLY ONE REVIEW. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. NOW I FEEL SO ANNOYING FOR WHINING ABOUT IT. I mean I try to be optimistic and tell myself that I have 7 followers (THANK YOU FOLLOWERS) and 3 favorites (DOUBLE THANKS TO FAVORITES) and that's good enough but really, only 1 review is super discouraging. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE MORE REVIEWS OR I SWEAR I WILL DELETE THIS STORY (not true but still.)**

**R&R!**


	3. Capyper Land

**Thank you to all reviewers including the 5 guest reviews that did not show up yet (they showed up on my e-mail.) Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Mornin' Hiyori!" Yato hollered as he jumped onto her.

"Y-Yato!?" Hiyori exclaimed when she felt the weight on her.

Yawning, she sat up straight.

"I didn't know you wear fluffy panda pajamas." Yato teased, smirking.

Blushing deep red, she pulled the blankets over her.

"I-It's my winter wear. Don't judge!" She screamed from under the sheets.

Stifling a laugh, Yato stood up.

"Let's go to Capyper Land today." Yato stated.

"Huh?" Hiyori poked her head from under the sheets.

"I said we're going to Capyper Land. I worked really hard to earn the tickets! Hurry up and go change." Yato ordered, crossing his arms.

Hiyori waited for him to leave the room but he stayed put.

As if she would change in front of him.

"YATO GET OUT!" She screamed as she pushed him out the room and slammed the door.

Yato gave a contented smile as he leaned the wall.

After a few minutes, the door slowly creaked open and Hiyori stepped out.

Yato's face went red when he saw her.

She was wearing a simple purple T-shirt and a pink mini skirt, but she looks adorable.

_S-she's so cute!_

"Hm? Yato, let's go." Hiyori said, walking past him.

Snapping out of his trance, he quickly followed her like a puppy.

"What are you doing?" Yato asked, peeking over her shoulder.

"I'm writing a note to my parents." She answered, taping the note onto her dining table.

"'I'm going out with my frie'— Hey! Why friend?" He whined as he read the paper.

"What? Am I going to tell my parents I'm dating a god that's completely broke?" She countered, glaring at him.

Giving her a sad face, Yato followed Hiyori out the door.

* * *

"Why are did you take me here anyway?" Hiyori asked when they teleported to the park.

Yato shrugged, a light pink blush creeping over his cheeks.

Seeing his blush, Hiyori leaned closer to him, silently urging him to tell her.

"I-It's because...well...I want to make you happier than that Fujisaki guy." He answered quietly, his blush spreading over his face, turning into a darker red.

Hiyori laughed.

"Don't be silly, Yato. No one can beat the entertainment you give." Hiyori smiled.

Yato smiled back, until he thought it over.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" He asked, frowning.

Hiyori laughed as an answer and dragged Yato over to the gates.

"Tickets, please?" The ticket collector asked.

Yato handed the tickets to Hiyori, who then handed the tickets to the ticket collector.

Smiling at them, the ticket collector let them pass.

* * *

"CAPYPER LAND!" Yato shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

He dragged Hiyori around the place, playing games and looking at the characters.

Hiyori smiled, watching Yato.

She felt happy, seeing him enjoying his time.

"Let's go play on that roller coaster!" Yato suggested, pointing at a roller coaster.

"Isn't that the one that..." Hiyori started, staring at the ride.

"Hm?" Yato asked, urging her to go on.

"Nothing." Hiyori answered, shaking her head and then smiling at him.

Confused, Yato just nodded.

As they stepped onto the roller coaster she started getting butterflies in her stomach.

She didn't feel like this last time.

She glanced at Yato, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

Hiyori felt better with just him by her side.

"One person?" The attendent asked.

"No, two." Yato answered.

"Oh, I apologize. Come this way please." He instructed, leading them to the front two seats of the roller coaster.

Putting on the seatbelt, they waited for the ride to start.

Yato had a huge grin plastered on his face.

Hiyori's hands started to sweat.

She suddenly felt nervous and happy at the same time.

They heard a beep, indicating that the ride was about to start.

As the roller coaster went up to the highest point, Yato held Hiyori's hand tightly.

"You seem scared." Yato told her.

"I think you're the one scared." She teased, grinning but in reality she was.

_How did he know?_

'What's Yukine-kun and Mayu-san talking about? His hands aren't sweaty at all.' Hiyori thought as Yato held her hand firmly.

The coaster finally sped down.

Screams were heard behind them.

Hiyori looked at Yato.

With his hair blowing on his face, his eyes wide with excitement and that stupid grin stretching on his face, Hiyori thought he was never more handsome.

"That was fun!" Yato yelled, jumping around.

* * *

They entered a souvenir shop.

"I-is that..." Yato said, staring at the toy.

"King Capyper!" He squealed, crouching down to the bottom shelf, grasping the stuffed animal.

"I was going to buy you one...but I..." Hiyori trailed off, not wanting to tell him.

"Hm...I understand." Yato answered halfheartedly.

"I'll buy it for you." Hiyori offered.

"W-Wha...? No way! How could I let my girlfriend pay for my things!?" Yato exclaimed, feeling quite insulted.

"No, no! I don't mean you can't afford it...well maybe you can't...but I want to buy it for you as apology for not taking you here before. Also for..."

_For forgetting you..._

Hiyori did not say that out loud, but when Yato's smile disappeared for a few seconds, she knew he understood.

Standing up, he brushed his pants off and handed her the King Capyper.

"Alright then. Thanks, Hiyori." He thanked, kissing her on the forehead.

Hiyori went beet red as she handed the toy to the cashier.

"350 yen, please." The cashier told her.

Hiyori handed her 100 yen.

"Um, Miss? It's 350 yen." The cashier said again.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry!" Hiyori apologized quickly, fishing her bag for her wallet again.

Yato stood behind her, laughing his ass off.

"I told you I should have paid."

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

* * *

**I don't know what's wrong with me now. I suddenly write so fast! I think the quality isn't as good as before though... One guest (JeffdebrudgeFR) said that I should make a scene where Yato meets Fujisaki. I'm saying right now: Yes I will make a scene like that. Remind me if I forget people!**

**R&R PLEASEEEE! :D**


	4. Parades

**I'm so sorry JeffdebrudgeFR! I'm not going to write a scene where Yato and Fujisaki meet because well...Manga reasons but I'm not gonna spoil it! So sorry!**

* * *

"What time is it?" Hiyori asked, glancing at her boyfriend.

Yato fished out his phone, checking the time.

"It's 6:30." He answered.

"Maybe we should go eat something." He added, rubbing his head.

Hiyori nodded eagerly. She's been a little hungry for a while now.

Finding a restaurant, they waited in the endless line.

"Your stomach's so loud." Yato teased, laughing at her.

Hiyori blushed crimson and stomped him _hard _on the foot.

"Itai!" He yelled, hopping up and down, earning stares from the other people in line.

"Quit it!" Hiyori hissed.

"You're the one who stomped on me." Yato whined as he stopped hopping.

Her whole face went beet red, but she didn't answer.

After about 15 minutes of waiting in line, they finally got a table.

"Table for one please!" The waitress called.

"Actually, it's two." Yato corrected, smiling politely.

Blushing from embarrassment, the waitress quickly corrected herself.

"Table for two, please! I'm so sorry mister." She apologized.

A waiter came and told them to follow him.

They finally sat down on the table and Hiyori took out her digital camera.

The restaurant was decorated in pink and cute things.

Yato sat quietly, staring at his girlfriend taking thousands of pictures of the restaurant.

"I'm so glad people don't see me." Yato muttered, pulling his bandana up so it covers is mouth.

"Any girl would want to take pictures! This place is so cute!" Hiyori squealed when she finally sat down.

Yato scanned through the menu.

"Anything you want?" He asked.

"Hm...I want this." She pointed to a meal.

They spent a few minutes talking about the things they want to order, before they went off topic.

"Your so fat." Yato stated.

"As if! It's not like I eat that...much..." Hiyori exclaimed, trailing off.

"Hey, want some ice-cream?"

"Yes!" Hiyori smiled sweetly, scanning through the dessert part of the menu.

"See? You eat too much." Yato chuckled.

Pouting, Hiyori realized she fell for his trap.

"Do you need to order now?" A waiter asked politely.

"Yes." Yato answered and ordered the meals.

"When does the parade start?" Hiyori asked, staring at Yato as he read over the map.

"At 8. We have plenty of time." Yato answered calmly.

Nodding Hiyori propped her head up with her arm and watched out the window contently.

Yato settled with staring at her.

"What?" Hiyori asked, glancing back at her partner.

Yato sat back on his chair, an arm thrown to the back of the chair and a contented and careless smile stretched on his face.

"Nothing." He answered, still grinning.

"Why are you looking at me like that then?" Hiyori demanded, her face growing hot.

_Don't stare at me!_

"Hmm...I just think you're really pretty today, that's all." Yato answered indifferently.

Hiyori wondered if he actually knew what he just said.

He's never called her pretty before.

Unconsciously, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, her face growing even hotter.

A waitress came over, setting down their plates.

"Enjoy." She said cheerfully before retreating.

They ate happily, chatting about aimless things.

"Can I try some of your salmon?" Hiyori asked sweetly, eyeing his plate.

Chuckling softly, Yato pushed his plate closer to her so she could eat some.

While she was off guard, Yato quickly stole a little of her tuna.

"Yato!" She hissed.

With the fork still in his mouth, he answered cheerfully.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't even ask if you could have some!" She exclaimed exasperatedly.

Yato shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter. I know you'll let me have some anyway." He grinned.

She felt warm all over.

It was as if just his presence can keep her at ease.

Never in her life has she felt so happy, so calm.

Then a thought creeped into her mind.

_What about our future?_

She shook her head violently, trying now to concentrate on such negative things.

"What?" Yato asked, staring at her suddenly pale face.

"N-Nothing." She stuttered and then forced out a laugh.

Yato narrowed his eyes at her but chose to stay silent, letting the subject slip.

Sighing in relief, she finished her plate.

"Satisfied?" Yato asked smiling cheekily.

"Very." Hiyori grinned back.

"Check, please!"

* * *

"It's already 8." Hiyori reminded.

They were sitting at the curb of the street so they could see the parade.

"I know." Yato answered, taking the map out again.

"It should start any second." Yato added.

"I'm bored..." Hiyori whined, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Right on time." She heard Yato say.

Hiyori lifted her head in time to see the floats and dancers marching by.

The warm glow of their costumes and the floats brought joy into her heart.

She remembered the last time she saw this, she was crying because of the feeling of emptiness and loss.

Now, she felt comfortable and safe.

Yato linked their hands together tightly, as if making sure this wasn't just a dream.

* * *

"You didn't buy one for me!?" Yukine demanded, glaring at the two.

"Yukine-kun, I'm so sorry. I was kind of dazed—"

"Because I kissed you." Yato butted it, playing with his King Capyper.

"On the forehead!" Hiyori screamed, glaring at Yato who shrugged in response and smirked at her.

"Anyway, I promise I'll take you there and buy you one next time, okay?" Hiyori asked, trying to cheer Yukine up.

An evil thought entered his mind when she said that.

_"Sure~" _Yukine singsonged.

Sensing something in his tone, Yato instantly sat up straight.

"What are you planning, Yukine?" Yato demanded, seeing through him.

"Nothing~" He answered, chuckling a bit.

"He is so~ _not_ going with us next time." Yato announced.

"Yes, he is! It's our fault we didn't buy anything for him. Ne Kofuku-san, Daikoku-san, would you like to come with us next time as well?" Hiyori suggested.

Yukine nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, Hiyori. My Lady shouldn't go outside." Daikoku apologized, patting Kofuku lightly on the head.

Yato breathed a sigh of relief, earning a glare.

"Ne, Hiyori." Yato called.

"Hm?"

"Let's go ice skating."

* * *

**So that's a huge hint on what the next chapter is going to be about. I hope I can update fast next chapter too but I have a feeling that I wont because I'm funking all my tests lately...Aye...**

**R&R Pleaseee!**


	5. Ice

**I finished this just now so it might be a little rushed. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"E-Eto..." Hiyori spoke nervously.

"Hm?" Yato asked, glancing at her.

"I don't know how to ice skate..." Hiyori stated shyly.

Yato laughed.

"It's easy. I'll teach you."

Paying for the tickets, they went to the ice rink to get their skates.

* * *

Hiyori knit her eyebrows together as she tried to tie her skates.

Yato stifled a laugh.

"Need help?" He asked playfully, earning an eager nod.

Yato crouched in front of her, patiently undoing the knots Hiyori accidentally made.

'How sweet' Hiyori thought dreamily, staring at his concentrated face.

"There." Yato said proudly as he stood up, snapping Hiyori out of her daydream.

Hiyori tried to stand up, but because of the skates, she lost her balance.

Catching her, Yato laughed and held out his hand.

Hiyori took his hand, blushing from embarrassment and shyness.

Guiding her to the rink, Yato changed position so he was standing behind her.

Half-lifting Hiyori, he slowly pushed her onto the ice.

Hiyori screamed.

"I-I can't do this!" Hiyori gulped.

"It's gonna be okay~" Yato singsonged as he pushed her further.

Holding her hand, he guided her a few steps slowly.

Hiyori grasped his hand tightly until he winced a little from the pressure.

"Calm down would you." Yato told her, letting go of her.

He shook his hands and blew on them, easing the pain.

Hiyori let out a high pitched screamed as she blindly tried to grasp on something.

"Yato! Help!" Hiyori yelled as she closed her eyes tightly.

She eased as she felt an arm snake around her waist and the other held her hand.

"Don't do that again." Hiyori pleaded, her eyes getting glassy.

Yato nodded, laughing.

"You should have told me you don't want to skate."

"I wanted to try." She pouted.

"Doing good guys!" Yukine shouted.

"Yukine-kun?" Hiyori glanced over Yato's shoulder, seeing Yukine, Daikoku and Kofuku sitting outside of the rink, waving to them.

She stopped moving as she prepared to wave back at them, but she tripped on Yato and fell.

Hiyori groaned in pain.

"You okay?" Yato asked, crouching down and holding a hand out for her.

Hiyori nodded silently and took his hands.

Yato tried pulling her up, but she slipped again causing _both_ of them to fall.

* * *

"What exactly are they doing?" Yukine asked as he watched them from afar.

"Looks like Hiyori fell." Daikoku answered.

Kofuku laughed.

"Poor Yatty-chan~! He fell too!"

"That idiot should be _helping_ her, not falling down as well." Yukine sighed.

* * *

"Sorry!" Hiyori apologized for the billionth time after she managed to stand back up.

"Hiyori—for heaven's sake—It's alright!" Yato exclaimed, exasperated.

Tears welled up around her eyes.

Yato patted her gently on the head, before taking her hand in his again.

"Okay. Slide outside like this." Yato instructed, giving her an example, forcing her to move with him.

Slowly getting it, Hiyori could keep up with Yato.

"I'm going to let go now. I'll catch you if you fall." Yato told her before letting her of her hand.

Freaking out for a second, Hiyori calmed herself down.

Her heart pumped so fast, all she could hear was her pulse.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

She counted silently as she slowly slid around the rink, staying reasonably close to the wall.

Glancing quickly behind her, she saw Yato following close behind her.

He shot her a reassuring smile, making Hiyori feel much more confident.

She finally stopped at the spot where they took off.

"Good job, Hiyorin!" Kofuku squealed, hugging her over the wall.

"Yep, not bad. It's all thanks to me since I'm such a good teacher." Yato boasted, lifting his chin high in the air.

"Don't be stupid." Yukine said before whacking him on the head.

"Why you little!" Yato and Yukine got into a wrestling fight for a few minutes.

The neighboring skaters stopped in their tracks and stared at the commotion.

Punching them both on the head, Daikoku gave them a death glare.

"Do you realize how embarrassing you two are?" Daikoku scolded.

"We're in public, you know!?" Hiyori added, also glaring at them.

Yato and Yukine shrunk in their spot, quietly listening to the scolds.

Kofuku giggled at them.

"Ne, let's go skating again." Yato suggested after the long berate.

Hiyori nodded, beaming at him.

"But you have to follow me." Hiyori told him.

Yato nodded, giving her a mischievous smile.

Hiyori started to get uneasy, seeing that smile.

She took off, slowly at first and then gaining more speed.

Already halfway done, she looked behind her only to find no one there.

Stopping, she panicked, searching for her boyfriend.

Meeting his eyes on the other side of the rink, tears welled up in her eyes.

_How dare you!_

* * *

Feeling the deadly aura all the way on the other side, a chill went down Yato's spine.

Oh, he is _so _dead.

Finally reaching them, Hiyori glared at Yato.

"I thought you said you would follow me!" Hiyori cried, tears were evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! It's just that...I just wanted to see if you could skate by yourself..." Yato rubbed his neck nervously.

"And what if I fell?" Hiyori demanded.

"I would run there to catch you." Yato answered sincerely.

"Mou, Hiyorin. Just forgive him." Kofuku pleaded, making puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, Hiyori nodded.

Wiping her tears away with his thumb, he gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

They smiled sweetly to each other, staring in each other's eyes for a few minutes.

Yukine wished he had a camera to capture such moments.

Then their trance was broken.

"There you are, Yato, Hiyori."

Turning around, they saw a familiar face.

"Tenjin-sama!" Hiyori exclaimed happily.

"So it's true. I've heard rumors you two were dating." He stated, walking casually over the them.

Linking Hiyori's arm with his, Yato nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep. Hiyori's my girlfriend."

"Hm. Yes...I see."

Tenjin stared at them for a few seconds before clearing his throat

"I wan't you two to break up."

* * *

**So this is where the plot starts. It (hopefully) gets more interesting now on. **

**R&R Pweaseeee!**


	6. Deal

"W-What?" Hiyori asked, dazed.

"Mou, Tenjin-sama—"

"Don't 'mou Tenjin-sama' me, Kofuku-san." Tenjin said sternly.

"It's just not possible between a god and a human. Your life span is much too different and also..." Tenjin turned so he was looking straight at Hiyori.

"If you keep this up you won't be able to live your life."

"I don't care! It doesn't matte—"

"Yato. You understand, don't you?" Tenjin cut her off and concentrated on Yato.

Yato's face was as blank as paper and his eyes turned hard and cold.

"Yes." His monotoned voice broke the silence.

"Yato!" Hiyori shrieked.

Yato turned so he was facing her.

Hiyori shivered.

His eyes were cold and motionless, more like stone than those beautiful pale eyes she used to know.

"Come, Yukine." Yato called, not taking his eyes off her.

Yukine instantly became a sword in Yato's grip.

Waving the sword a little, a red line appeared around them.

"Yato! Please!" Hiyori begged.

_"Yato, you can't be serious!" _Yukine watched in horror as Yato got ready to cut the line.

"Tenjin!" Kofuku screamed.

"Stop."

All eyes fell on Tenjin.

Tenjin put his fan under his chin in a thinking position.

"There _is_ a way." He said thoughtfully.

"What?" Yato asked, his hand still in a swinging position.

"Put Yukine down!" Hiyori cried.

Finally noticing his position, he let his hands fall to his sides.

"Yukine."

"So what's the way?" Yukine asked eagerly the second he reverted.

Tenjin's eyes darted to the right, obviously avoiding their eyes.

"Well?" Yato urged on.

"It's a very difficult way. The heavens would surely punish you two if they ever find out."

"Like I care." Yato scoffed.

Tenjin used his fan to cover his mouth. He leaned in slightly and lowered his voice.

"That punishment means _death. _I'm sure you know that you can't afford death. A minor god like you won't be able to reincarnate like us."

Yato's eyes hardened.

"Are you just rubbing it in my face that you guys have as many lives as you want and that I will just disappear!?" Yato hollered angrily.

Tenjin shook his head.

"Of course not, Yato."

He sighed.

"I'll tell you." Yato's face instantly lit.

"But—" His face fell.

"Before I tell you, you'll have to kill all the masked ayakashi, as an exchange." Tenjin gave him an evil smirk.

"Deal?" He asked, holding his hand out.

Yato stared at him for a minute, trying to analyze his thoughts.

Finally, Yato sighed and shook his hand.

"Deal."

* * *

"How long is this gonna take!?" Yato whined the second they got home. Well, to Kofuku's house.

"It's your fault for agreeing." Daikoku scolded.

"But I don't want to cut our ties!" Yato screamed and clutched Hiyori's hand tightly.

"Then you're going to take slow steps to killing all ayakashi." Daikoku answered, annoyed.

Yato's face fell.

Yukine punched him _hard_ on the head.

"If you're going to kill all the masked ayakashi, then you can't just _sit around._ You're going to have to _actually go out and find something to kill._" Yukine glared at him, silently telling him that if he doesn't move right this instant, then he'll kill him.

Getting the signal, Yato jumped up and hesitantly followed an annoyed Yukine out the door.

"Well I guess this contract does _something._" Daikoku said, rather pleased.

"I guess..." Hiyori sighed.

"I have to go home now." She stood up and smiled at them.

"Okie! Bye, Hiyorin!" Kofuku said cheerfully, waving.

Hiyori waved back before exiting the house.

She hopes they can get this over with so that they can stay together.

Most importantly, though, she hopes Yato doesn't get hurt.

* * *

"That was 5 masked ayakashi in the last hour!" Yato groaned as he laid on the soft green grass, an arm draped over his eyes.

Yukine lie right next to him.

"These things are _endless_ and they are _so god damn_ hard to kill." Yukine added.

They both had cuts all over them from the endless fight.

"This is going nowhere." Yato pushed himself up and started walking away.

Yukine scrambled up on his feet and ran to his master.

"Well? What are you going to do about it?" Yukine asked curiously.

"I have my ways." Yato stated flatly, already clear that he won't go into any more details.

Yukine pushed him to say more but Yato only pursed his lips into a thin line and said no more.

* * *

"Any progress?" Hiyori asked as she put her bag down in a corner and sat down with the rest of the group.

Yukine shook his head.

"Absolutely none. Those things are endless. They aren't exactly the easiest to find either." Yukine sighed and shook his head helplessly.

"However..." Yukine suddenly went serious, like he suddenly thought of something.

"Hm?" Hiyori asked.

"Yato always seems to know where they are." Yukine made a quick glance at his master who was busily counting his coins.

"T-That's because it's...instincts! That's right! Instincts! I'm a god of war after all." Yato exclaimed, chuckling nervously.

The four narrowed their eyes at him suspiciously.

"W-what?" He stammered.

"Instincts, huh?" They asked in unison.

Yato nodded furiously.

"U-uh you know...I...uh...I have to go buy a new jacket...uh...Gotta go." Yato mumbled quickly before slipping out of the house.

The four kept their eyes trained on him as he stumbled out the door.

"Something's fishy." Kofuku giggled.

The other three nodded in agreement.

"Maybe he has something to do with the masked ayakashi?" Yukine asked in doubt.

"B-But if he had something to do with them then he would definitely be able to kill all of them." Hiyori tried to explain.

"That's true..." Yukine nodded slowly.

* * *

"Nora!" Yato shouted over a small isolated pond.

There was no answer.

"Nora, I know you're here." He shouted again.

The clear water rippled.

"Yato. I missed you." Nora smiled sweetly at the god.

Yato narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know father's appearance. Where is he?" Yato demanded.

"I don't know." Nora answered playfully.

"Nora." Yato hissed.

"If you don't tell me I can always find out. He _is _my father, after all."

"Yato, are you planning on betraying father?" Nora asked, narrowing her eyes as well.

"It doesn't concern you. Just tell me where he is." Yato shifted his eyes to the water for a second before returning his gaze on her face.

"I won't tell you. I will never betray father." Nora stated simply as she took a step forward.

"I'll use my own way then." Yato said coldly before leaving.

"You won't be able to find him." Nora called.

"We'll see."

He didn't turn around.

* * *

**Most good writers make an outline of their story. Some good writers don't, but that takes loads of talent and it's pretty rare. I don't write outlines. I just make things up as I go. I'm telling you all this because if you think my story is messy and all over the place; that's the reason why. I personally have no idea what I'm going to add next to this story, but it looks like Fujisaki and Yato _are_ going to meet after all.**

**Suggestions, critics, comments, or even a simple 'hi' would make my day. R&R PLEASEEE! :D**


	7. Disappearance

**Sorry I took so long to update! This is the new chapter, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Yato sighed in defeat.

It was easy to say all those things to Nora, but when he actually goes and finds the guy, it's close to impossible.

Maybe it _is_ impossible.

He groaned in frustration.

He should _not_ have said all those things to Nora.

She probably told father that he's going to betray him and now he's going to be even more careful he doesn't show his identity.

"Yato! Oi! Yato!" Yukine waved in front of Yato's dazed face.

Snapping out of his trance, he stared impatiently at Yukine.

"What?" He uttered.

"'What'? _I'm _supposed to ask you 'what'." Yukine stated, putting his hands on his hips.

"Huh?" Yato asked, confused.

"How are you gonna kill all the ayakashii?" Yukine yelled, finally loosing his cool.

Yato made an 'o' sound before banging his head on the table.

"I don't know." Yato said simply.

"'_I don't know!?_'" Yukine hollered loudly.

"Who was the one who said, 'I have my ways'!?" Yukine yelled, banging his fist on the table loudly.

Yato groaned.

"It's not like _I _want to waste all my time." Yato whined.

Yukine sighed in defeat.

"I'm back!" Hiyori called as she entered the door.

"Hey, Hiyori." Yato called lazily.

Hiyori glanced at him nervously.

Yato lifted his brows questionably before seeing a person behind her.

"Uh...well...It seems no one is here..." Hiyori said awkwardly.

"What are you talking about?" Fujisaki laughed.

"There are people right in front of us."

Surprised, Hiyori stared at Yukine and Yato, who were just as shocked as her.

"U-um...Right! This is Fujisaki-san." Hiyori introduced.

Fujisaki's face had a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you guys." He greeted politely.

There was a feeling, a very slight discomfort that bothered Yato.

He doesn't know why, but there's something about Fujisaki that he doesn't like.

"Hey. My name's Yukine and this is..." Yukine pointed to Yato who didn't even bother to look at Fujisaki anymore.

"This is Yato." He finished.

"Yato! You're being impolite!" Hiyori scolded before pulling him up, forcing him to stand.

"At least _say_ something!" She hissed harshly and gave his arm a strong tug.

Groaning, Yato concentrated his sight on the male standing in front of him.

"Nice to meet you..." You mumbled, barely audible.

Hiyori took the hint that this was going to be the most he would say and so she let go of his arm and let him fall.

Then the name ringed a bell.

"Wait, are you the guy who kissed Hiyori?" Yato suddenly ask, sitting up straight.

Hiyori's face went beet red and she made a failed attempt to move away from him.

"Yes. That's me." Fujisaki answered without hesitation.

In seconds Fujisaki was on the floor, Yato on top with his fist clenched tightly around his shirt collar.

"You're that _bastard!_" Yato hollered, ready to give him a good blow.

Yukine successfully pulled him back just in time before his fist would give Fujisaki a nasty bruise.

Fujisaki's smile never wavered, even when he was pushed to the ground by a person ready to murder him.

"Are you okay?" Hiyori asked Fujisaki worriedly, triggering Yato even more.

He struggled and thrashed against Yukine's strong grip.

"Yato!" Hiyori screamed, effectively shutting him up.

Yato crossed his arms and pouted stubbornly.

Hiyori sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry, he isn't usually like this." She bowed apologetically.

"I know." He surprised them again with his answer.

Then it struck Yato.

That smile, how he can see them and how he acts as if he knew them...

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Yato bursted, finally figuring out who this person is.

Fujisaki clicked his tongue amusingly.

"My, my. You surprised me, Yato." He stated coolly, settling himself comfortably on the floor.

"I asked, what the fuck are you doing here?" Yato repeated impatiently.

"Mizuchi told me that you were looking for me. I simply made your life easier, didn't I?" Fujisaki laughed.

Yato stood up quickly and glared at his father.

"Yukine." Yato called, turning Yukine into a sword.

"What are you doing, pointing such a thing at me?" Fujisaki asked calmly, apparently not bothered much by the presence of a sword.

"I know you're the sorcerer. I want you to destroy all the masked ayakashii." Yato said icily.

"And why would I do that?" Fujisaki fired back.

"Why _wouldn't _you do that? What do you need those ayakashii for anyways!?" Yato asked – more like screamed.

"I have no reason to tell you." Fujisaki rested his chin on his hand.

Yato shook in fury.

"I don't give a fucking _damn_ whether your my father or not! Technically we're not even related!" Yato yelled, stabbing Yukine into the table.

Fujisaki narrowed his eyes.

"I repeat. Destroy. The. Masked. Ayakashii." Yato growled, his pale eyes turning into a dark blue color.

"I refuse." Fujisaki growled back.

"Then don't blame me." Yato muttered darkly before he waved his sword in the air.

"Yato!" Hiyori screeched in fear.

Finally alarmed, Fujisaki dodged Yukine just as Yato was millimeters from hitting him.

Yato motioned for Hiyori to back away.

Yukine and Yato worked together in sync. Yukine couldn't believe this guy's attitude. It's like he was doing nothing wrong.

Using ayakashii to _kill_ is unacceptable!

Yato grinned approvingly as Yukine glowed with power.

"Yaboku!" Fujisaki yelled.

Yato froze.

He didn't freeze because he wanted to, but because he was _ordered_ to.

Fujisaki, as the person who named Yato, has the ability to control him.

Knowing a god's real name gives a person unimaginable power, but when the person who named the god says their real name, they can control almost everything about them.

Feelings, memories and their physical ability included.

"Yato. How disobedient you've become." Fujisaki snickered as he dusted off his shirt.

Yato tried countless times to move and to swing Yukine, but it seems Yukine is also affected.

Fujisaki laughed.

"You're useless against me, you know." He remarked cheerfully, earning a grunt from his unhappy son.

"_I'm _useless against you, and maybe my shinki is as well, but not _her._" Yato smirked victoriously.

Confused for a second, Fujisaki lost his grip on the curse—freeing Yato and Yukine—and turned around in time to see what hit him.

He kneeled on the ground, clutching his aching head from the blow.

Yato cackled at the sight, clutching his stomach from laughing to much.

"So, you gonna destroy all the masked ayakashii now?" Yato asked teasingly, crouching down to the height of his father.

Fujisaki gave Yato a sweet and innocent smile.

"Fine."

Yato cheered.

"But under one condition."

Yato stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" Yato asked hesitantly.

"You're going to have to find your precious _Hiyori _first."

Then he disappeared, along with Hiyori.

* * *

**So Fujisaki and Yato finally meet. I definitely beat my reviews for my first story. Thanks to all those people who followed, favorited and reviewed my story! I can't believe I have more reviews for this story than my other one. So it's kinda a cliffhanger. Look forward to the next chapter! I hope I'll update sooner.**

**R&R Pleasee! :D**


End file.
